El hombre detras del arco
by Oliver Alexander Green
Summary: Fanfic basado en la serie Arrow & en el Comic Green Arrow. Oliver Queen luego de regresar de la isla ordena sus prioridades combatiendo el crimen bajo el nombre de Arrow y lucha por recuperar el amor de Dinah Laurel Lance. Fanfic dedicado a @BlackCanary Cry
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombres es Oliver Queen y los últimos cinco años de mi vida la he pasado en una Isla tirado a mi suerte, cuyo nombre es Liam-Shu que paradojicamente en chino mandarin significa purgatorio. He vivo los últimos cinco años con una sola idea dia y noche , que me rescaten y así poder volver a casa.

Luego de haber sido rescatado por un barco pesquero por fin he vuelto a casa. Ya no soy el mismo chico que naufrago , el doctor le ha dicho a mi madre que el veinte por ciento de mi cuerpo esta cicatrizado. No necesito de él para saberlo en Liam-Shu mi cuerpo paso ser un arma y cada una de mis cicatrices me ha convertido en el hombre que soy ahora. Sé que todo estan preoupados de mi , de mi cuerpo y de mi cabeza. Lo sé porque el doctor y mi madre estan a mi espalda y aunque este absorto mirando hacia mi ciudad los escucho.

- Oliver - escucho la voz de mi madre Moira detras , a mis espaldas con aquel dejo de preocupacion y como si no supiera como iba a reaccionar. Él médico le advirtio que yo no era el mismo pero nunca lastimaria al os que amo.

Me gire sobre mis talones para mirarla y le sonreí, habian pasado demasiado años en los que soñaba con su rostro , en los que cuando me sentía solo podía sentir como sus brazos me acurrucaban y me susurraba que todo estaría bien , que solo era un mal sueño, que pronto la pesadilla se acabaría.

- Mamá - logré decir luego de tragar saliva y ella me dedico una de esas sonrisas acercandose a mi con las lagrinas a punto y me abrazo con mucha fuerza como en mis sueños y volví a sentir que estarba vivo.

- mi pequeño hijo - susurro contra mi cuerpo apretajunadome con fuerza y mientras sentia sus labios en mi mejilla me dieron ganas de llorar pero no lo iba hacer. Ya no tenía que llorar estaba en casa , con mi familia y sin aun me quedaba con un par de amigos.

Luego de haber estado abrazados por largos minutos me fui a cambiar para poder volver a la mansión familiar. Me sentía bastante distante con todos los que me miraba , era como si fuera la atracción de la ciudad y eso no me gustaba, tal vez al antiguo Oliver si pero ahora no. Las miradas de los doctores y enfermeras me iban a enfermar pero la mano de mi madre en mi brazo me llevaba con fuerza hacia la limusina y ella me estaba cuidando.

Unos quince minutos transcurrieron entre el hospital y la mansion. A simple vista parecia que estaba en su lugar, el jardín verde y la fachada de piedra con aspeto frio. Se veia cool pero de afuera no era muy acogedora la vista. Me baje rapidamente al sentir el auto detenerse y le quite mi "maleta" al chofer. Llevaba cosas muy importantes ahí como para dejar que alguién más pusiera sus manos en ella.

- gracias - palmee su hombro - pero yo la llevare

La gran puerta se abrio de par en par y mis ojos impeccionaron cada rincon buscando algo, tal vez algo nuevo , tal que algo ya no este. Realmente no sabía que buscaba pero ver que todo estaba igual me reconfortaba.

-Tu habitación esta como la dejaste cariño, no me he atravido a … a mover nada de su lugar -

Mire a mi madre con una sonrisa pero justo en el momento en que le iba a contestar escuche la voz de un hombre y deje mi maleta en el suelo. Esperaba tal vez que cambiaran los cuadros de lugar no que mi madre rehiciera su vida con ¿Que diablos diablos era él?

- Oliver me alegro de verte.

Levante una de mis cejas mientras el hombre estiraba su mano hacia mi y mi madre sonreia como si nada ¿Que rayos había pasado aqui? Lo miré y lo impeccione de arriba a abajo.

- Soy Walter, Walter Steele - estreche su mano con la mia y como que algo en el fondo de mi cerebro me decia que yo lo conocia .

La mano de mi mama se pozó sobre mi hombro con mucho afecto, si podía decir asi.

- Recordarás a Walter, el amigo de tu padre en la compañia

Me los quede mirando fijo a los dos. La verdad es que no quería recordar ni a él ni a la compañia y tampoco queria saber si , mi madre se había casado de vuelta. Pero antes de poder echarme a correr hacia mi habitacion vi a mi "nana"

- Me alegra verte - le sonrei ampliamente mientras ella me tomaba de las manos. Como había extrañado su cariño y su comida en aquel purgatorio.

- Bievenido señorito Oliver - me dijo con bastante emoción en su rostro y en su voz no pude contenerme y la abrace. Venir de la muerte a veces a uno lo hace mas sensible. Cuando nos separamos ella miró a mi madre y el hombre este, Walter - ha llamado el señor Merlym ha dicho que vendra a cenar

Mi madre le contesto algo que realmente lo pase de alto ya que escuche una puerta abrirse y vista directamente subio en busca de mi hermana. Sentí como si algo me rozara el brazo pero no le di importancia sino que seguía caminando hasta toparme con la figura esbelta de mi hermana. Ya no era una niña pero ella lo seguía siendo para mi.

- Hermanita - le sonrei a los pies de las escaleras esperando por algún tipo de reaccion por parte de ella.

Al principio me miro no muy segura pero su pecho levemente se agito y sus labios formaron una sonrisa muy grande comenzado a correr escaleras abajo para lanzarse a mis brazos y darme un gran abrazo. Habia crecido demasiado mi Speddy y ahora …

- Yo sabia , sabia que estabas vivo - me susurro abrazandome con un poco mas de fuerza - te extrañado mucho Ollie

- y yo , hermanita - susurre con un nudo en la garganta .

No pensaba mostrarme como un debil ante mi familia asi que deje un beso sobre la mejilla de Thea ante de apartarme de ella con delicadeza. Y vi que todos en la sala me estabamirando cosa que me hizo sentir demasiado incomodo.

- Si me disculpan voy a descansar un poco - levante lamano antes de alguien me fuera a decir algo y tome mi maleta para marcharme a mi habitacion.

Al entrar en ella deje alos pie de la cama mi pertencia y me sente en la cama tomando uno de los porta retratos que habia allí. Me quede mirando la foto durante varios minutos , demasiadas cosas habían cambiado y muchas cosas de las que habían pasado en aquella isla yo me sentía responsable. Di un suspiro largo y sin pensarlo mas me fui a dar una ducha.

El baño de agua caliente habia logrado calmar un poco mis anciedades pero al salir y verme de nuevo en mi habitacion , en aquel momento me percate quesi bien aquella era mi habitacion todo lo que habia alli era totalmente irreconosible para mi. Era como si una parte de mi se hubiese quedado en aquella isla. Eran mis cosas, era mi cama , era mi hogar pero todo apenas lo lograba recordar.

Camine hacia el espejo de pie que habia en la habitacion y me mire , miré cada una de mis cicatrices y si apenas recordaba mi alcoba apenas podía reconocer aquel hombre con cicatrices en el cuerpo. No era yo ese…o por lomenos no era el Oliver Queen que abadono Star City hace cinco años atras. Baje la vista y tape el espejo con la tolla.

Diez minuto mas tarde estaba en la recepcion con una de las fotos de mi infancia. Alli se encontraba un pequeño Oliver con Robert, mi padre, abrazado al niño pequeño. ¿Como iba a contarles que habia visto como mi padre se habia matado para darme la vida a mi? Y pensar que el último momento que estuve con él , dentro del yate ante de todo él sabía la verdad , sabia como acabaría todo. " Esto no le hace bien a nadie" Suspire fuertemente antes de escuchar la voz familiar de mi mejor amigo detras de mi.

- Los yates dan asco ,te lo dije Ollie pero eres un necio

Me gire sobre mis talones para ver que Tommy , mi mejor amigo desde la infancia entragaba en mi casa. Luego de que uno vuelve del mismo infierno ver a la gente que amas es amor es más grande que el de antes. Aprendes apreciar lo bueno de cada ser.

Él se acerco a mi y yo di un par de pasos para encontrarme con un calido abrazo. Mientras sentía la mano de Tommy en mi espalda con mucha fuerza.

- Te extrañado amigo

- Y yo a ti Tommy - lo miré despegandome de él para mirar hacia la puerta - ¿Y tu padre? Pensé que vendría

- No, esta ocupado pero me dijo " Dile que le mando saludos" - habló mi amigo imitando la voz de su padre.

- Primero los negocios eh? Creo que eso nunca cambia - palmee su espalda mientras veia que mi nanna venía en camino.

- Señoritos la cena esta servida

Vi como ella se iba y Tommy estallo en risa , arrugue mis cejas sin entenderlo. Tal vez había perdido el humor en la isla tambien.

- ¿Cúal es el chiste? - pregunte mirandolo raro.

- Aun nos llama señoritos y …

- Vale , pesque el chiste shhh - me lleve el dedo a los labios

Al entrar en el comedor junto a Tommy me encontre con que ya estaba allí mi madre, el tipo este Walter y mi hermana. No dije nada mientras todos de manera cotez saludaban a Tommy.

La velada comenzo siendo agradable. Me iban poniendo al tanto de muchas cosas. De las que yo me había perdido en estos cinco años. Quien había sido el útlmo campeon del mundo, quien había ganado la super Bowl , que no había votado las últimas elecciones por que obviamente estaba muerto y que por lo tanto ahora teníamos un presidente negro. Aunque todo parecía sumamente interesante mi atención no estaba en la conversación sino en mi madre y él. Era demasiado doloroso para mi ver como se sonreían. Luego de cinco años no creía que mi madre se hubiese juntando con alguien ¿Que hubiese pasado si el vivo era mi padre y no yo? Pero antes que pudiera decir algo sobre aquello que mis ojos veían escuche la voz fina de mi hermana y con su pregunta logró que todos en aquel lugar me mirarán.

- ¿Como era la isla?

La miré por unos segundos con una sonrisa torcida , un poco forzada. Sabía que todos habían querido preguntar sobre aquello pero nadie realmente se atrevía.

- Frio…

Pero las palabras fuerón cortadas. Por Tommy que como siempre iba a mi rescate. Agradecía que aquello tampoco hubiese cambiado.

- Mañana tu y yo saldremos de fiesta. Tienes que ponerte al día te has perdido tantas cosas que …

- Eso es una gran idea Tommy

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar a mi mamá. ¿Desde cuando mi mama estaba a favor de que yo saliera de fiesta?

- Si claro podemos salir pero… - llene mis pulmones de aire - Pero antes me gustaría pasarme por la empresa.

Observe a mi madre quien parecía muy agusto con mi comentario. El viejo Oliver no hubiese ido a la empresa familiar por motus propio pero eso iba a cambiar aunque eso no le gustara al hombre , Walter.

- No te preocupes, ya habra tiempo - hablo el amigo de mis padres. - Además la empresa Queen seguirá ahi Oliver

Pero asi como a mi me salvaba mi mejor amigo al tal Walter lo estaba salvando una bandeja de frutas con mi nana accidentalmente se le cayo en mi direccion cuando su pie trastabillo con la alfombra de la sala. Ahora tenia reflejos.

- Lo siento señorito Oliver

- Хорошо, тихо - le conteste a mi nanna haciendo que todos me mirarán bastante sorprendidos.

- Moira no me había contado que estudiaras Ruso en la univerisidad.

- Y yo ni yo que tu te quisieras acostar con mi madre, Walter - remarque su nombre con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

Todos se mirarón entre si y yo sabía exactamente que quería decir eso, sabían algo que yo justamente no sabía. Antes que mi madre o Thea o Tommy hablarán me levante.

- No hace falta que me digan nada , me ire acostar - mire a mi mejor amigo y le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro- mañana nos vemos, llamamé - miré hacia la mesa - Buenas noches.

Dejé aquella sala y caminé hacía mi habitación con paso sereno. No necesitaba escuchar que Walter y mi madre se habían casado,para que castigarme . Si estaba muerto , si mi padre estaba muerto que prendía ¿Que ella se quedara a llorarnos toda la vida? No, era obvio que no. Tal vez luego de tantos años de matrimonio esperaba que mi madre aun lo esperara.

Di un pequeño suspiro entrando en mi habitación cuando vi como las primeras gotas de lluvia pegaban contra la ventana . Hoy parecía que dormiría con lluvia pero hoy , no iba mojarme ni tampoco iba a pasar frio.

Me coloque el pijama y me acoste apagando la luz de la mesita de luz. Lo mejor era dormir y que mañana pasara lo que tuviera que pasar mientras tanto iba alejar mis pensamientos de mi nuevo padre, de mi nueva vida y de aquella isla.

…..

El agua mojaba mi rostro y me costaba demasiado respirar, algo me estaba apretando el pecho y la angustía se estaba apoderando de mi. La lluvía , el agua , y el gran gambit se estaban hundiendo delante de mis ojos.

- Oliver ! - escuche gritarme con fuerza mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que la corriente no me llevara hacia , no sabía hacia donde pero no queria moverme de ahi . - Hijo por aqui - sentí la voz de mi padre detras de mi y unos brazos que me agarraban con firmesa.

…

- Ollie despierta - la voz sono de nuevo pero ya no era la voz grave de Robert sino la voz dulce pero firme de mi madre y algo volvio a tomarme del hombro y mis ojos se abrieron viendo que no sabia como pero estaba afixiando a mi madre.

La voz de Walter me hizo que lo mirara y vi que si realemente tenia el canto de mi mano en la garganta de Moira y la retire con miedo. Mirandolos a los dos bastante atonito mientras me levantaba del suelo y me sentaba a un costado. Sintiendo como la lluvia que entraba por la ventaba golpeaba mi cuerpo.

- Lo siento , he tenido una pesadilla … yo no quería lastimarte mamá - dije con tono apenado y bastante culposo. Si había sido capaz de tirar a mi madre al suelo afixiandola solo por un sueño no quería imaginarme delo que podía ser capaz si alguien no me paraba.

Walter tenía a mi madre en sus brazos como si la estuviera protegiendo de algun tipo de villano y yo no era . Simplemente , simplemente era un mal recuerdo y nunca en mi vida le haría daño a mi madre.

- Tranquilo Ollie -ella se separo deWalter y se acerco con una frasada para cubrirme con ella. Cerro la ventana y me acurruco en sus brazos - todo va estar bien cariño - senti el calor de sus labios en mi cabeza y mis ojos se cerraron cayendo profudamente en un sueño más tranquilo. Estaba en los brazos de mi madre y ella no dejaría que nadie me lastimara.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte y estaba acostado en mi cabeza , arrugue mis cejas y no podía acordarme muy bien . Si luego de … de eso había caminado zonambulo de nuevo o simplemente mi madre me había dejado allí con ayuda de Walter. Como fuera , hacia demasiado tiempo que no dormia tan bien como aquella noche.

Me levante , me di una ducha y antes de salir para tomar mi desayune saque de abajo de mi cama mi maleta. Abrí los candados , quite la tapa , saque el libro de mi padre y destape mi arco. Aún no sabía como pero le tenía que buscar sitio a esto antes que alguien me preguntara si tambien me habían ensañado arqueria en la facultad o simplemente seguia obsecionado con ser Robin Hood.

Escuche unos pasos por el pasillo y cerre la maleta de nuevo sacando una pequeña bolsita. Aunque suene algo sumamente tonto le había traido algo a mi hermana. Deje todo en su lugar y tome un swetter antes de salir de la alcoba.

A pocos pasos de la habitacion de Thea escuche gritos, seguramente estaba con alguna amiga nueva. Y si no era nueva , bueno han pasado tantos que las voces cambian.

- Ollie - sacudi la cabeza , se me hacia raro nadie me llamaba Ollie en la isla

- Speddy

- Nunca entendi porque me pusieron ese apodo tan feo

Ladee la cabeza.

- Siempre estaba detras de mi corriendo y eras muy rapida - sacudí la cabeza y saque la pequeña piedra con punta - te traje esto.

-¿Venden recuerdos en la isla?

- No es gracioso eso, tiene un significado y quiere decir volver a conectar . Yo pensaba en que esto nos conectaría …

Thea me miró raro , quizás debía de dejar de ser este Oliver tan nuevo para todos porque todos me estaban mirando muy raro.

- Oh que bonito una piedra ¿Y a mi que me has traido? Me gustan las camisetas tipo " Mi amigo naufrago y solo me trajo esta …"

Me rei viendo que Thea se reía , estaba bueno volver a casa y que todos te tomaran el pelo. Ella nos miró y me dio un abrazo.

- No te metas en lios Ollie , acabas de volver

No pude mas que reirme devolviendole el abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Lo mismo te digo , no te metas en problemas Speddy que recien estoy llegando a casa y no quiero ir a direccion por ti.

Tommy me pego en el brazo.

- Muy bien nos vamos , que la ciudad nos esta esperando y hay una fiesta que organiar.

Ambos salimos de la habitacion y el me miro raro. Esa cara de Tommy nunca me gustaba.

- Has visto lo buena que esta tu hermana

Mi cara de un sutil sonrisa se transfromo a mi estado de que te voy arrancar la cabeza y antes que pudiera decir algo.

- Yo no me di cuenta de nada Ollie , tranquilo si es una niña

Lo agarre del cuello para que caminara delante de mi

- si es una niña Tommy , callate y camina

Desde la mancion hasta el Mercedez de Tommy no hablamos nada. Ya bastante tenía con mi madre con Walter como para pensar en Tommy con Thea .

- Podemos ir hacia donde estaban la fabrica de mi padre

- Claro que si , lo que tu quieras

Me abroche el cinturon de seguridad mientras mi mejor amigo conducia hacia la zona más baja de Star City y buscaba en algo que pensar.

- Debiste ver el entierro, todos triste y llorando

- Me imagino - me sonrei de costado - ¿Te consolarón?

- No, termine bebiendo todo lo que estaba en el bar. No hubo posibilidad de que alguien me consolara en ese estado. Si no hubiese sido tu entierro y el de tu padre …

- No me eches la culpa a mi Tommy

El auto freno en una de las esquinas y desde alli vi una de las fabricas de mi padre. Este sería un buen lugar. Nadie podría sospechar en un lugar asi.

- ¿Que echabas de menos en un lugar asi? Las fiestas, las chicas , la cerveza , el descontrol …

- Echaba de menos a Laurel

- Ollie todo el mundo se alegra que este vivo, estoy seguro que mucha gente te ha extrañado un monton pero no creo que Laurel este tan feliz. ¿Realmente quiere verla?

Me encogi de hombros , sabia a la perfección que si apenas me viera con algo me iba a lanzar en la cabeza. Estaba muy convencido de que Tommy tenía razón ella seguramente me estaba odiando y que mi regreso a la vida no era justamente para ella una buena noticia pero ¿Que importaba eso ? Sabia que había cometido muchos errores , errores de los cuales me iba a culpar por el restro de mi vida y quizas la eternidad pero tenía que ver a Laurel, era la persona que más había extrañado en la isla. Y si no fuera por ella , yo no estaria con vida.

- Por favor llevame a su trabajo y solo quiero verla. Nada de lios ni peleas nada. Necesito verla.

- Esta bien ganas pero no le digas que yo te lleve.

Asentí con la cabeza y fuimos hacia el lugar en el que estaba tabajando. Era bueno saber que mientras yo estuve en una isla, ella había seguido con su vida y ahora estaba trabajando como abogada. Hay que seguir con los sueños a pesar de todo y a decir la verdad, estaba seguro que ella era de esas buenas abogadas porque siempre se había preocupado por los de más. No era egoista como yo.

Tommy aparco a en la esquina y lo deje allí. Lo mejor era que yo la enfrentara solo. Era algo que yo había provocado y que yo debía enferntar.

Entre en el buffet de abogados y pregunte en recepcion cual era el lugar de trabajo de la señorita Lance.

Al llegar al sitio que me había indicado me di cuenta que ella no estaba allí y el nudo se me hizo en la boca del estomago tal vez debía irme y darle tiempo a que la noticia no fuera tan nueva. Darle tiempo a que lo asimilara pero por otra parte yo tenía tantas ganas de verla que si salía corriendo de aqui lo hacia solo de cobarde y siendo sincero conmigo. Ni aunque le diera un millon de años me iba a perdernos , no luego de haberme ido con su hermana y que ella muriera.

Mientras la esperaba observe los papeles que habían sobre la mesa y el nombre de uno de eos hombres me sonaba . Adam Hund, me sonaba de algún lado pero no sabía exactamente porque. Pero cuando mi cabeza comenzaba a buscar el nombre entre mis recuerdos escuche la melodiosa voz de Laurel y todo lo que estaba haciendo lo deje a un lado para mirarla con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Por un instante que parecio eterno ella me sonrio como antes pero esa sonrisa se borro y la serie se hizo visible en su rostro mientras que sus ojos me veian de una manera que nunca creí realmente que me verían. Ya no veía el amor , sino el enfado, el enojo y la furia que contenía en ellos. Quizas debía dar un paso atras e irme. Pero ya era tarde

- Hola Laurel - dije en tono amable aunque sentía que mi cuerpo vibraba . Durante muchos años había soñado con aquel encuentro y verla enfrente de mi era como si aun estuviera soñanado. Aunque claro en el sueño me sonreia aun.

- Oliver …

Llene mis pulmones de aire y me sonrei. No era exactamente como me gustaba que sonabra mi nombre en su voz pero por lo menos me lo decía ella.

- Antes que me eches de una patada o llames a tu padre ¿Dariamos una vuelta? Solo te pido eso y no volvere a molestarte . Lo juro.

Ella asintio con la cabeza y con una seña de mi brazo deje que pasara por delante mio.

Salimos del CEO para caminar. Varios segundos eternos e incomodos en los que yo la miraba y ella miraba hacia adelante como si me ignorara. Y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que era un mal tipo y que ella estaba siendo bueno conmigo dandome esos segundos para mi.

- Eres abogada. Me alegro por ti, lo has conseguido - rompi el hielo.

- Si , todos estan orgullosos de mi - solo por un instante me miro y yo le sonreí queriendo acotar que yo tambien me sentía orgulloso de ella pero no era un buen momento para decirlo.

- Estoy seguro y el caso de Adan se ve muy dificil, él es uno de los peces gordos. - aprete ligeramente mis mano . Intentaba conversar con ella pero increible o no luego de cinco años tenia tanto para decirle y no sabia exactamente como decir todo aquello que le queria decir. ¿Que estaba bien y que no estaba bien decirle?

- Realmente luego de cinco años quieres que hablemos sobre el caso en el que trabajo ¿Oliver? - en su voz no habia enfado pero si el cansancio y aquello me hizo sentir bastante incomodo.

- No, tú sabes que no - negue con la cabeza mordiendome el labio inferior mientras nos deteniamos.

- ¿Entonces a que has venido?

Sus ojos se encontrarón con los mios y por mucho que quisiera mirarla a esos ojos verdes sentía verguenza de mismo asi que desvie la vista por unos segundos solo para tomar un poco de fuerza.

- Vine a disculparme, yo tengo la culpa de todo. No tienes porque culpar a tu hermana de lo que paso. Realmente siento mucho -termine la frase con bastante dolor y en sus ojos vi aquel dolor mezclados con la compasion. Como si dentro de ella algo estuviera luchando.

- ¿Que tengo culparla de cayo en tus brazos al igual que yo?

- Yo no queria …

- Oliver era mi hermana , no podía enfadarme con ninguno de los dos porque estaban muertos. Ni podía llorarlos porque estaba demasiado furiosa por enterarme que te habias ido con ella y no conmigo - Laurel hizo una pausa mientras me dolia el pecho y la culpa me pegaba demasiado fuerte , entre todas las personas a las que había lastimado Laurel nunca se lo habia merecido - ¿Sabes ? Enterramos un ataud vacio porque su cuerpo esta en el mar , ahi donde tu la llevaste. Ella debería estar viva no tu, tú Oliver debería seguir muerto pagando por lo que hiciste.

Tome aire entendiendo su furia aunque aquello me dolia y puse mi mano en su hombro o por lo menos eso intento pero Laurel se corrio.

- Lo siento, mucho

- yo tambien , porque esperaba no tener que verte nunca mas

Cerre mis ojos y ella se fue. Tal vez en unos años más Laurel me volvería hablar sin recordarme lo que había hecho. Bueno primero si es que me volvia hablar.

Metí las manos en mis patalones y camine hacia Tommy quien no tenía buena cara.

- No me digas, te lo dije por favor …

Tommy solo levanto las manos y abri la puerta del coche para sentarme. Luego de que cerre la puerta apoye mi cabeza contra el vidrio. Estaba seguro que en el purgatorio no había pagado todo lo malo que había hecho en la vida. Le habia arracando a mi novia la hermana y no solo eso sino que mi estupida aventura la habia asesinado. Mi padre se habia matado para darme la vida, habia sido el responsable de mucha gente muerta en aquella isla y aunque estaba afuera aun tenía que pagar por mis pecados.

Pero había vuelto a Star City para ser un nuevo Oliver y tarde o temprano iba a conseguir que Laurel me volviera hablar sin mandarme al infierno de nuevo.

- Ella te volvera hablar.

-Algún dia …


	2. Fiesta

Laurel estaba en todo su derecho de enviarme de nuevo al infierno. Yo tambien lo hubiese hecho y realmente por más que lo pensara y le diera la vuelta una y otra vez , ella había sido demasiado considerada conmigo. Me esperaba un puñetazo , un no quiero verte pero ella habia accedido a mi petisión de caminar. Tal vez solo quería saber que había pasado en el yate ...o tal vez una parte de ella si se alegraba de verme...No Ollie no vamos a mentirnos, no era por mi era porque ...Bueno no sabía porque diablos me había hablado pero

- Podría haber sido peor ¿No? - la voz de Tommy me saco de mi propio mundo y simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

- Si, por los proximos quientos años no va hablarme así que con algún tipo de suerte en mi proxima reencarnación ella me hable. - tence levemente mi mandibula mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalon.

Tommy había estacionado el auto en un callejon no muy lejos del bufet de Laurel, según él que era más seguro por si ella veía el auto y no quería atenderme. Como fuera , me daba mala espina este lugar, los Glades no es presisamente un barrio de gente rica y Tommy tiene un auto de alta gama , si volvemos y estan todas las ruedas es porque no le dimos tiempo.

- Bueno veamos el lado positivo a esto, ya podemos tachar una cosa de tu lista de cosas para hacer el dia de hoy antes de la super fiesta - mi amigo me palmeo el hombro y me guiño el ojo - mira que no tienes que cansarte demasiado porque hoy tenemos una gran fiesta para tu resusitación de la muerte y podemos buscarnos unas modelos de esas de piernas largas e ir a comer ...

De un momento para otro deje de escuchar la voz de mi mejor amigo ya que el ruido de una estrepitosa frenada a nuestra espalda llamo mi atención y me hizo girar.

- mierda ...- murmure , ahora tendremos que volvernos a casa caminando. "Muy bien dejemos el auto aqui es mas seguro " escuchaba la voz de Tommy en mi cabeza.

- ¿Que ...?

Gire mi cabeza para ver que mi brother estaba tendido en el suelo y unos tipos enmascarados con mascaras de calaveras rojas nos aputaban con dardos

- Tranqui...- no pude decir nada más porque uno de sus dardos me habia dado en el cuello.

La cabeza comenzo a darme vueltas , oh mierda no de nuevo , lo que no estaba extrañando de la isla era que me estuvieran drogando. Antes que mis ojos se cerraran uno de esos tipos se acerco a mi aputandome con una de las pistolas ...sus mascaras sonreian. Genial, no querían el auto.

...

Hacia mucho frio , mis dientes chocaban , y el viento azotaba con fuerza. No iba a sobrevivir asi , varias horas habían pasado y nadie nos había venido a salvar, nadie sabia ni siquiera que nuestro yate ya no existía . Que mi vida se había hundido en el agua , me iba a morir.

- Tomá hijo bebé - mi padre me tendio algo y yo lo mire algo raro ¿Como se le ocurría darme Ginebra ?

- ¿Que crees que haces? - la voz del socio de mi padre sonó fuerte en aquel pequeño barco salvavidas. No le había gustado nada

Mi padre solo me miro y con una media sonrisa me alento a que bebiera, no lo pensé otra vez y comence a beber, si me iba a morir era preferible que no me diera cuenta. Sin duda debí haberme quedado en casa con Lau, y no ... si debía beber y esperar solamente a morirme

- Si alguien sale con vida ese será mi hijo - mi padre le contesto usando el mismo tono de voz que su socio

Tal vez , solo tal vez podría sobrevivir y si lo hacía , no iba moverme de nuevo de lado de Laurel.

- Lo siento , pense que iba a tener más tiempo - mi padre comenzo hablar rapido , okey no se si era el agua , estar mojado ó que pero la ginebra me estaba pegando más fuerte de lo que creía ¿Robert se esta disculpando? - Yo no soy el hombre que crees Ollie, yo no levante la ciudad sino que la he estando hundido y no soy el unico, Ollie ¿Lo entiendes?

Quería estar en casa

...

- Señor Queen - una voz grabe un poco distorcionada resonó en mi cabeza con fuerza.

Por más que quería abrir los ojos era imposible, el dardo tenía algun tipo de veneno fuerte. Si tan solo se hubiesen llevado el auto.

- Señor Queen - la voz sonó con furia mientras un puñetazo hizo que mis ojos se abrieran y mi mandibula se moviera. - Solo queremos saber si Robert ha sobrevivido. ¿Su padre esta vivo señor Queen? - el levanto una picana electrica y mi cuerpo levemente se hecho atras y vi por arriba de su hombro que Tommy estaba en el suelo aun inconciente.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? - pregunte y el me volvio a picar. Mierda, que mas le hace una cicatriz a las mias.

- Él que hace las preguntas soy yo señor Queen , es un simple juego yo pregunto y usted contesta.- se acerco , el tipo con la mascara se acerco a mi y su aliento no era el mejor.

- Me encantan los juegos - le conteste mientras tanteaba que tan atadas estaban mis manos detras del respaldo de lasilla en la que me hayaba sentado.

- Mirá tenemos un payaso aqui - el tipo le hablo al otro y se acerco a mi de nuevo colocandome la picana electrica cerca de mi rostro pero en vez de pincharme con eso en la barbilla me pico en el pecho y demonios que dolia , yo quepensaba que iba usar el sweeter en la noche - entonces juguemos - me estaba aguantando el dolor y las ganas de patearle el culo - ¿Su padre logró llegar a la isla? ¿Les dijo algo?

Su mal aliento volvio a llegar a mi y no lo mire a los ojos simplemente me estaba controlando sacandome las malditas cuerdas de las muñecas.

- ¿A caso esta sordo señor Queen ? - volvio a picarme con la picana y mierda , ya dejame el sweeter que es un YSL - ¿Que le dijo?

Aprete mi mandibula para controlarme,el tipo solo buscaba que me desesperará pero aquello no lo iba a logarar por mucho que me siguiera arrunando el sweeter o dandome descargas electricaas, en aquella isla yo habia cambiado...ahora era un poco paciente.

- Si él me dijo algo ... - respire profudamente

- Si , entonces digame ¿Que fue lo que le dijo? - volvio acercarse a mi y yo baje la cabeza tan solo por unos cuantos segundos.

Respire profudamente mirando hacia el suelo y vi a Tommy aun "dormido" en el piso. Lentamente subi mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Dije que había cambiado ? ¿Que ahora era paciente?

- Mi padre me dijo que te voy a matar - le conteste a su tan ansiedad pregunta con una sonrisa fanfarrona en mi rostro.

Los tipos que estabán en la sala comenzarón a reirse, odiaba que se rieran cuando estaba diciendo algo serio, yo no entendía muy bien porque pero decía algo serio y todos se reian ahora si yo contaba un chiste nadie lo entendía .

- No sabia que al señor Queen le gustaran las bromas ¿acaso esta delirando?

Él estaba tan cerca que pensaba en partirle la nariz de un cabesazo pero eso no parecía algo factible.

- Quizás no te das cuenta chico listo pero estas atado a la silla

- ¿Si? porque yo creo que no - alce una de mis cejas sonriendome ampliamente y lentamente alce mis manos para colocarlas detras de mi cabeza - ¡taran!

Se hizo un pequeño silencio y fue en ese momento en el que supe que los chicos estos sabían que se habián confiado conmigo. De un momento a otro estaba usando mi silla como escudo para protegerme de este tio con mascara.

- ¿Te gusto picarme? ¿Eh? - susurre tomando la pata de silla para atravesarlo con la madera - eso fue por mi sweeter chico listo.

Apenas me había liberado de uno de los enmascarados cuando ya tenía otro viniendo hacia mi, y si la silla tenia cuatro patas... ahi cayeron dos más atravesados por la madera. No me gustaba en lo que me había convertido pero cuando no tienes opcion. Nadie podía saber que yo había cambiado.

- Si tan solo hubiesen robado el auto - me gire con el cuerpo del hombre para que me sirviera de chaleco antibalas y deje que su cuerpo cayera al suelo al ver que el último de enmascarados salía corriendo por no tener más municiones - ¡Hey!

Él tipo salio disparado a todo lo que le daban las piernas mientras me acercaba a Tommy, su pulso estaba bien , simplemente estaba dormido y lo agradecia , me ahorraba de tener que dar explicaciones.

- ...sigue durmiendo Bro - susurre dejando en el suelo antes de echarme a correr.

No iba a negarlo mi día era un día normal, en un dia dos veces me quieren enviar al infierno, primero mi ex novia luego estos tipos. Si en la fiesta ponían una bomba iba a empezar a creer que en la isla estaba más seguro.

El lugar en el que nos hayabamos era como una fabrica, en algún momento pudo haber sido un frigorifico. Pero de algo estaba seguro , el tipo aun tenía municiones para disparar, los tiros iban rozando mi ropa , por suerte ninguna me había llegado a dar.

En la isla había aprendido que el que tiene miedo siempre es el primero en morir , y él estaba asustado. Yo no sabía quien era él y él no sabía quien era yo .

Simplemente corría saltando cualquier obstaculo que se me atravezará, no era muy bueno, pero tenía la agilidad suficiente para no dañarme.

Y fue en un momento en el que lo vi, estaba debajo de mi y no dude en tirarme del techo hacia el piso haciendo de piso una de las paredes para amortiguar el golpe. El seguia disparando hasta que lo estuve en la mira al entrar de nuevo en un sector cubierto en el que me colgue de una de las cadenas y lo embesti tirandolo al suelo. Cai a su lado y con un simple movimiento de yudo, con una llave lo tenía a mi merced. Un solo movimiento y adios a su columna vertebral. Era un asesino, la isla me había convertido en uno.

- ¿Quién los mando? - pregunté seriamente.

- Por favor , no me mate , yo...yo solo estoy siguiendo ordenes - al tipo se le cayo la mascara pero no lo miré, en estos momentos no iba a fijarme en quien mataba sino lo que podía salvar de todo aquello. - no se quien es , lo juró ...por favor

- Creeme, lo siento pero nadie puede conocer mi secreto.

Hice la palanca que debí hacer y luego de escuchar un crack en sus huesos sabía que entre mis manos solo había un cuerpo.

Respire hondo, lo sentía por él y tambien lo sentía por mi, la isla me había convertidoen otro hombre. No era un hombre mejor, sin duda ¿Que asesino puede ser mejor que un hombre que no tiene las manos manchadas con sangre? Simplemente cambie y ahora este era mi destino.

Deje el cuerpo y respire hondamente.

- ¿Ollie? - escuche la voz de Tommy no muy lejos de allí y corrí inmediatamente para encontrarme con él.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte mirandolo a los ojos

- Si ¿y tu? ¿Que paso?

Me encogi de hombros mordiendome el labio inferior

- No lo se , un tipo aparecio y me libero, luego el simplemente se cargo a estos tipos.

- ¿Superman?

- Creo que no - sacudi la cabeza y vi que él sacaba su telefono celular.

- Llamare a la policia

Oh genial , agreguemos un items a mi dia. Recuentro con el padre de Laurel. Si , estaba pagando mi karma en Star City. Hey Ollie que te creías que la ciudad no era una selva como la isla. Perdiste.

- Bien diles que nos esperen en casa.

Tomé las llaves del auto de Tommy , él aun estaa bajo los efectos del veneno. Y la verdad que necesitaba manejar y no hablar con nadie. De pronto aparecen estos tipos y quieren saber de mi padre ¿En que se supone que Robert se había metido?

Al llegar a la mansion ya estaba un par de patrullas. Mi mejor amigo tenía más cara de preocupado que yo.

Entramos y mi madre me abrazo con fuerza. Respire profudamente , era hora que empezara con la actuación. Era hora que supieran mi version de la hisoria.

- Estamos bien mamá - dije en voz baja y deje un beso sobre su mejilla antes de entrar en la sala en donde estaban Walter, el padre de Laurel, y otro policia más.

- ¿Que es lo que ocurrio? - el oficial Lance me hablo , y su mirada igual a la de Laurel, la familia Lance me quería acuchillar.

- Nos secuestraron

- ¿Quienes?

- Unos tipos , no sé mucho oficial - Tommy sacudío la cabeza - Oliver vío más que yo.

Todas las miradas aputarón a mi y yo me deje caer en el sofa.

- mmm no recuerdo mucho , habían unos tipos , con mascaras

- ¿Cuantos eran? - vi que él tenía ganas de apuntar algo en su libreta.

- Unos tres , creo que tres ...y nos llevarón a una fabrica o algo como una fabrica

- ¿En dondé sucedio?

En los Glades porque fui a ver a Laurel. No , no podía dar esa respuesta.

- Cerca de la fabrica de mi padre, ellos querían saber sobre mi padre y aparecio un tipo que parecia alto y de espaldas anchas, vestido de verde , tenía una capucha que le cubria el rostro y tiraba flechas.

El oficial Lance se río y yo lo mire lo más serio que pude. Bien la gente se sigue riendo de mi cuando estoy serio.

- Estas diciendo que ¿Robin Hood los salvo?

- Si , podría decirse

El otro policia me tendio una hoja y vi un retrato que había hecho.

- Yo no sé que hacía ahi solamente se que nos salvo

- ¿Y por que querría salvarte a ti?

Me sonreí de costado y miré a mi madre.

- No sé , pero si usted lo ve oficial dele las gracias por mi.

Lance miró a Tommy y como este no hablaba su mirada se hizo más profuda sobre él

- ¿Y usted señor Merlyn? ¿Viste a Robin Hood?

- No sabría decirle oficial, yo solo veía sombras , todo estaba borroso y el lugar era oscuro.

- Que suerte la ustedes , en especial la tuya Queen . Un día en Star City y ya hay alguien que va detrás de ti y otro que te salva la vida. Tú si que tienes suerte.

Baje la mirada, bien , si me hubiese gustado decir que su otra hija estaba viva pero ...mierda. Estaba vivo porque tenía un destino en la vida supongo.

- ¿Y han podido saber algo de estos delicuentes oficial?

- Nada señora Queen, solo que las armas eran robadas y las identidades son falsas. Estos secuestradores eran profesionales.

-Si , seguramente Moira , ellos creyeron que iban a pagar por Oliver y Tommy un buen dineral pero este supuesto Robin Hood les aguo la fiesta. Despues de todo un padre haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos ¿No? - Quetin dijo mirandome a mi.

Suspire mirandome las manos mientras aquel silencio incomodo se hacia con la sala

- Si Oliver sabe de algo más lo llamaremos oficial. Muchas gracias caballeros por venir.- Walter hablo extendiendo la mano hacia el padre de Laurel y el policia.

Me pare para hacer lo mismo y cuando Quentin me tomó la mano lo miré a los ojos.

- Nunca se te acaba la suerte ¿Verdad Oliver?

Respire profuamente cuando este me solto y salio de la mansion. Miré a Tommy tomando asiento nuevamente a su lado en el sofa.

- No creo que sea bienvenido para el día de accion de gracia en la casa de los Lance ¿no?

- No, ni en la casa de Quentin ni en la de Laurel. - mi mejor amigo me contesto , pero el estaba demasiado serio.

Arrugue mis cejas

- Laurel vive sola ahora - sacudio la cabeza y se paro dandome un palmaso en la espalda - me voy a cambiar , a mi me podrían llevar los mismo aliens y a mi padre le daría igual.

- No digas eso Tommy - mi madre se acerco a él y lo abrazo - Él se preocupa por ti

- Si seguro - sacudio la cabeza dejo un beso en la mejilla de mi madre - nos vemos en la noche Ollie , adios señora Queen , adios Walter.

Él tambien salio por la puerta principal y yo sin decir nada subí rapidamente a mi habitación. No estaba ansioso por la fiesta. Claro que no para mi , no significaba nada, tal vez un poquito si pero ahora mi cabeza estaba preocupado por quienes eran esos hombres y que querían.

Prendí mi computadora y empece a buscar información, entre los posibles nombres de la lista de mi padre aprecio un tal Adam Hunt, un hombre de negocios y ex socio de mi padre. En los últimos días este señor adinerado había sido portada de varios encabezados en los diarios. Cosas sucias y si , para estar en este bendito cuaderno era por algo.

- Muy serio , usted ha cambiado mucho señorito Oliver.

Mi sonrisa se amplio al escuchar la voz conocida de Raisa , si había alguien que siempre me había mimado de las personas de esta casa esa había sido ella.

- No creo , simplemente he perdido en este juego

- Yo lo acabo de ver leyendo un libro y usted no era un lector

- bien me atrapaste ... la verdad es que te echaba de menos - me incline un poco en el respaldo de la silla.

- Eso es porque no habia quien te cocinara en la isla.

- Si y ademas no tenía amigos alli. - me levante del asiento de mi computador.- Gracias , se ve muy rico - me incline para dejar un beso en su mejilla - ¿Realmente crees que he cambiado?

- No, sigue siendo el mismo niño bueno

Me reí ladeando la cabeza mientras tomaba la bandeja de sus manos.

- Eso es mentira , ambos sabemos que yo no era un niño bueno pero gracias.

- No Ollie , sabes que tienes un buen corazón - ella puso su mano sobre el lado de mi corazón y eso me hizo sonreir.

Era bueno saber que despues de todo alguien no pensara que yo era un patán. Que bueno lo erá pero ...

- Realmente espero que tengas razón Raisa, quiero ser el chico bueno que siempre me has dicho que soy - le guiñe un ojo y me aleje para tomar el plato deun rico postre que me había preparado - ¿Ya dije que te habia extrañado?

Una hora depues en la que me habia cansado de comer y de investigar tomé mi saco para salir, tenia algo muy importante para hacer. Pero parecía que mi madre se había tomado muy enserio esto del secuestro, a la salida de la casa estaba con Walter y otro hombre. Oh genial un nuevo guarda espalda.

- Ollie mirá él es John Diggle y desde ahora en adelante será tu sombra

Él tipo grandote y de tez morena me miro y yo a él, simplemente lo salude a distancia con mi mano con una sonrisa forzada. Le acaba de dar una paliza a unos tipos con mascaras y armas y mi madre cuidandome.

- Mamá no necesito una niñera de verdad - miré a Walter pidiendo ayuda, si vas a ser mi padrastro ganate el puesto y salvame.

- Moira, Oliver ya es grande y si el dice que no...

- No me importa Walter, Ollie de verdad hijo lo siento pero yo voy a estar más tranquila si tu estas con John a tus espaldas.

Volví a ver al hombre grandote, estabá allí parado al frente de mi auto con sus manos al frente listo para recibir ordenes.

- Bueno - suspire y camine llendo al auto, bien me gustaba manejar pero si alguien me llevaba - te dejare manejar y no mejor no digas nada.

Nos subimos al auto en total silencio y asi se pasarón tres larguisimas cinco cuadras. Diggle me estaba llevando al lado equivocado al que quería pero no podía decir que queria ir hasta alla.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Como prefieres que te diga? ¿John ó Diggle? - lo miré por el espejo retrovisor.

- Diggle o Dix

- Bien ¿Y eres ex militar?

- Si señor, soy de la 150, llevo trabajando en el sector privado como cuatro años. Y es por eso señor Queen debe saber que para mi prevalecera manterlo a salvo que su comodida.

Por unos segundos pense en comportame pero no solo fue un buen pensamiento de niño bueno que tuve y me duro la nada misma. ¿Veamos que tan bueno eres Diggle? Ademas me estas llevando lejos de donde quiero.

Sin pensarlo abri la puerta del coche sin que se diera cuenta y me deje caer colocando mis brazos juntos y firmes para que amortiguaran mi caida.

Me apostaba que la cara de Dix mi nuevo guardaespaldas era para foto. Si una manada de locos no pudieron retenerme en la isla ¿Por que lo iba a estar en un auto con un ex militar?

Encontre un callejon lo bastante oscuro para quitarme mi traje armani y ponerme ropa más comoda. Los Glades no era un lugar para estar vestido con marcas tan elegantes.

Luego de caminar varias cuatras llegué a la fabrica de acerco de mi familia. Mejor dicho la ex fabrica de acero. La empresa luego de la desaparicion de mi padre se habia ido al diablo y mucha fabricas habían tenido que cerrar por lo que mucha de esta gente se había quedado sin trabajo. Bien Robert, otra cosa que tendré que enmendar por ti.

La gran reja estaba cerrada, veamos el lado positivo nadie había podido entrar en todos estos años pero eso quería decir que me iba a tener que saltar los casi tres metros de altura.

¿Les dije que me hice un buen acrobata en la isla? Bueno como fuera gracia a una caja habia conseguido el bastante impulso para poder cruzar del otro lado de la reja y ahora estaba en mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. Una vieja fabrica abandonada y sumergida en la oscuridad total.

Lo primero que hice fue abrir la gran puerta de la fabrica, y mis se encontrarón con una revista. Me dio gracia ver a mi padre sonriendo , una de sus ultimas entrevistas. Pero ahora gracias a él y sus buenos amigos enmascarados había tenido que acelerar mis planes sobre el hombre de la capucha verde.

- Bien empecemos a trabajar.

Camine por la fabrica , la verdad es que nunca iba con mi padre al trabajo ni nada de eso así que todo este lugar era nuevo para mi.

Al encontrar una fundidora empece a trabajar con el acero, en la isla tuve un maestro que me enseño hacer flechas y aqui en industrias Queen tenia todo el material para poder crear flechas casi indestructibles. Asi que mientras esperaba a que se enfrieran segui con el resto de mi trabajo , empezar hacer agujeros , tirar paredes y bajar los conteniernes con las maquinas que necesitaba.

Casi cuatro horas más tarde tenia mi pequeña cueva para trabajar. Computadoras con alta tegnolgica, generador de luz, mi propio gimnasio y los más importante mis flechas

- Veamos bebe que tan bien me han salido las flechas - abrí uno de mis baules y saque mi arco , tome un carcaj en donde habían unas diez flechas y luego de que la maquina de tirar pelotas comenzara cada una de mis flechas viajo con eficacia para terminar dando en el centro de cada una de las pelotas de tenis.

Aún tenía un par de horas antes de la fiesta así que me sente en la computadora y seguí con mi busqueda. Adam Hunt , ya no se trataba de lavado de dinero o ese tipo de cosas sus crimines llegaban a la matanza. Y como no , este muchacho no solo iba a saber quien era yo sino que ya tenía encontra a la abogada Lance. Una sonrisa boba cruzo por mi rostro, como no ella estaba defiendo a las personas que habían sido dañadas por este tipejo.

- Bien señor Hunt es hora de que conozcas a mi amigo Hood y a él no lo puedes comprar.

Del mismo baul en el que se encontraba mi arco tome mi capucha verde y me vesti apropiadamente para hacer una amistosa visita al señor de negocios, despues de todo yo tambien era un hombre de negocios ahora que mi padre no estaba y teniamos que arreglar cuentas.

Estacione mi moto fuera de un aparcamiento y entre sin ser visto, ahi estaba él y sus lame medias y una furia se apodero de mi cuerpo al escuchar que el cretino ese mandaba a uno de sus perritos falderos detras de Laurel...

- primero adios luces - susurre dandole a los focos de iluminacion , un segundo despues estabamos a oscuras. - segundo nadie ira detras de mi chica...- tire una de mis flechas hacia donde estaba uno de sus hombres y mi flecha le dio en el piso. Todo aquel que este en su circulo y trabaje para él tampoco merecía ser ayudado .

Su guarda espalda luego de introducir a Hunt en el auto y comenzo a disparar a ciegas pero si no sabes donde vas apuntar, bien chico te has ganado un uno como guarda espaldas , ya andas como Diggle.

- Hey , creo que has fallado - dije disparandole un flecha directo al pecho y zas , cayo al suelo me subi al auto de al lado y una de mis flechas atravezo el vidrio del lado de él y tire de la soga para sacarlo del auto. - Me llamo ...- Bien Ollie no tienes nombre - Bueno no importa eso señor Hunt

El hombre solo levantaba las manos con cara totalmente desencajada por los nevios y el miedo.

- Digamé que quierey yo le daré lo que sea.

Salte para quedarme a su lado y tomandolo de las solapas de su YSL lo levante del suelo.

- Muy bien , me gusta que seas asi - me sonreí - Quiero que deposites en el banco 40 millones de dolares al banco de Star City a la cuenta 1141 para mañana y tiene tiempo hasta las diez de la noche...¿Si?

- ¿O que? - el me hablo desafiantemente

- Ó creeme que no te va a gustar la manera en que te voy a sacar el dinero y terminaras con una de mis flechas de regalo. - palmee su pecho con bastante fuerza haciendo que de unos pasos hacia atras - Que tengas una buena noche señor Hunt .- comence alejarme de él rapidamente.

- Si lo vuelvo a ver será hombre muerto

Oh que encanto se quiere hacer el malo. Apunte con mi arco y tire una de mis flechas haciendo que rozara su traje.

- Yo que usted me cuido y espero que nadie más sufra de sus abusos en las proximas veinticuatro horas porque lo iré a buscar y el muerto no seré yo.

Había comenzado a correr y al salir del estacionamiento miré mi reloj. Mierda quizás podía llegar a bañarme y alistarme para mi propia fiesta. Igual veamos el lado bueno , Oliver Queen nunca ha sido puntual menos para las fiestas.

Llegué a la casa y por suerte no había nadie , lo que menos quería en esos momentos era a mi madre diciendome que le habia hecho al pobre del señor Diggle así que entre, fui a mi cuarto, me bañe y me puse un traje oscuro con una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos.

Salí de lahabitacion y no seguía sin haber nadie , nisiquiera Thea estaba , ¿Doné estaría mi hermana?

Baje las escaleras apurado y tomé las llaves de mi auto pero para mi sorpresa a la salida estaba el coche de la familia estacionado. Que bueno que me llevarán estaba cansado luego de la visita al señor Hunt.

- Espero que está vez se abroche el cinturon de seguridad señor Queen porque no quiero que se pierda su propia fiesta - Diggle me abrio la puerta trasera desde el lado de adentro y ahi estaba sentando esperandome.

- Descuida Dix , nunca me pierdo las fiestas - le guiñe el ojo subiendome al auto - hey Williams acelera que estoy llegando tarde.

Quizás hace cinco años atras hubiese estado bastante alegre , exitado o ya hubiese perdido la cabeza antes de haberme montado en el auto solo por ir a una fiesta, la cúal parecía muy grande e iba a ser toda para mi . Pero no, aquello realmente no me estaba llamando mucho la atención... seguramente era porque Laurel no iba a ir y mi cabeza estaba puesta en la lagra que había visto en el estacionamiento.

Diggle y yo llegamos a un gran edificio en el cúal apenas había salido del auto toda la gente de mi alrededor me comenzó a saludar.

- Estaría mejor si me dieran regalos , hace cinco años que no recibo un regalo de navidad o cumpleaños - arrugue mi nariz mirando a mi guarda espalda y entre en el gran lugar.

Adentro era un bonito lugar, no sabía si eso era una disco o simplemente Tommy se había conseguido la parte de fiesta de un hotel lujoso pero aquello no importa, la música estaba alta, habia mucha gente, chicas bailando , globos adoquier y mucho alcohol . Tenía un muy buen amigo que sabía mis gustos ...aunque digamos que algo en mi había cambiado un poquito pero no tanto para decirle que no al champagne.

Baje por las escaleras principal para llegar a la pista de baile. Pero antes de llegar a la mitad de ellas puse una alarma en mi telefono, lamentablemente Oliver Queen no iba a poder quedarse hasta quebrar , tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Mi vista buscaba a alguien conocido, Thea , algún amigo , lo que fuera o quien fuera. Pero no hizo falta que mi busqueda continuace más , Tommy me habia visto y había hecho que el DJ apagara la musica y toda la gente de allí me mirará.

- Por favor gente , mirén aqui ! - su mano paso alrededor de mi cuello y una de sus manos palmeo con bastante energia mi pecho - tenemos aqui al chico del momento y yo chicas que lo van a recibir muy bien

Iba a empezar a caminar pero simplemente me subi a donde estaba el dj

- Buenas noches y muchas gracias a todos por haber venido a mi fiesta - en el fondo y por lo bajo se escuchaba We are the Champions de Queen - La verdad que estoy muy feliz de estar aqui con ustedes - estire mi brazo para tomar el chupito que me daba Tommy y me lo tomé en seco, mientras no se me subiera a la cabeza ibamos a estar muy bien. - ¡Uff! Debi haberme perdido en Mexico para tomar más tequila , si que lo he extrañado así que gente espero que tomen mucho y disfruten de la vista ¡UJU! - grite antes de saltar al suelo del boliche

Me acerque a la barra del boliche montando y pedi que me dieran otro chupito de tequila. Podía sentir que Diggle estaba detras de mi cuidando cada uno de los pasos que daba , mi mama y su idea de que necesitaba un niñero.

- No pareces tan feliz para alguien que ha venido de una isla - una chica rubia se acomodo a mi lado y negue con la cabeza.

- Hay demasiada gente solo eso - me encogi de hombros.

Detrás de mi espalda sentí una gran mano

- Hey tienes un gorila vigilandote y aqui ya estar en la barra con una chica - Tommy me palemo nuevamente - según mis calculos - miro discretamente hacia la chica rubia - llevas cinco años sin ...nada y eso es muy preocupante por lo que siendo tu mejor amigo he encontrado la chica indicada para ti - me hizo girar para que viera a unas chicas arriba de una pasarela bailando - Carmen Golden

Me lleve el vaso de chupito a la boca mientras intentaba adivinar quien era.

- Aha y ¿Cúal es? porque hay tres , adivino aun no soy

- Es la que se parece a la chica de Twilight

Yo no sé si Tommy me estaba tomando el pelo o que pero que cuernos era crespuculo. Hace como cinco años que no vivo en un mundo real.

- Seguramente debe ser bonita pero ...¿Que es Twilight?

- Olvidalo mejor es que no sepas que es ...

- Genial porque eso mismo pienso de la chica , gracias Tomm pero paso añademos un dia más ami record de no tener sexo - ladee la cabeza y me gire para dejar el vaso basio sobre la barra y a lo lejos vi a mi hermana junto a un grupo de chicos.

Hay un momento en la vida que te sientes muy viejo y otro en el que te sientes tan viejo que sabes que has perdido una gran parte de la vida de los otros que con una simple charla no te vas a poner al dia. Y un dia ni una noche me iba a tomar que mi hermana dejara de consumir , eso ... no se que había pasado en casa pero no me alegraba de ver a mi hermana con droga.

- Tommy disculpame pero ya vuelvo

Me aparte de la barra y camine haciendome espacio entre la gente. Con cuidado me acerque a mi hermana y la tome del antebrazo.

- Que fiesta más guay Ollie

- Si lo es - dije serio - ¿Quien te ha dejado entrar aqui?

- Alguien que meha dejado pasar - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras me hacia ojitos

Demonios mi hermana ya se habia pasado con las copas

- No le veo la gracia, no deberías estar aqui

- Lo siento hermanito pero no tengo 12 años

- No, pero tampoco tienes edad para estar en Club asi que te vas a la casa.

Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y dejo un beso en mi mejilla

- Ollie te quiero , eres mi hermano pero no eres mi padre y no puedes juzgarme por sobre todo siendo tan igual a ti

Cerre los ojos y me decise del abrazo.

- Se que fue dificil seguro haber perdido a papa y a mi pero volvi y no quiero que estes aqui.

- tu no lo entiendes.

- Si que lo entiendo

- Tú y papa estaban muertos.

- Si pero ya no

- Tuve que aguantar todo esto sola, mama tenia a Walter y yo no tenía a nadie.

Di un gran suspiro mordiendome el labio , no queria ...me dolia demasiadotener que escuchar todo lo que ellos habían sufrido por mi o mi padre.

- Siento que no sea la hermana perfecta que querías que fuera Ollie pero es lo que soy y me voy a otro lugar

Thea me dejo hablando solo , pero bueno yo la habia dejado sin su droga. No todos tenemos lo que queremos en la vida y no iba permitir que mi hermanita se drogara. Si es traumatico quedarse sin padre y hermano pero no por eso tenía que drogarse.

Me acerque al tacho de basura mas proximo y tire la coca, o lo que fuera , al alzar mi vista me tope con Diggle , y no se porque su cara decía que por discreto que fui él se había dado cuenta sobre mi habilidad de quitar algo a alguien. Simplemente me sonreí

- Shhh -

Me di la vuelta para ir a buscar a Tommy cuando mi hombro se estrello contra una chica y al buscar el rostro de quien era no pude más que sonreirme como bobo al darme cuenta que era ella.

No sabía quien de los dos habia quedado más paralizado. Era una sensación rara , me sentía como la primera vez que habia visto a Laurel, de la cintura para abajo me temblaba las piernas. Sin duda ella era mucho mejor que cualquier fiesta que me podrían dar. Ella se habia convertido en mi salvacion en estos cinco años.

"Vamos Ollie di algo inteligente"

- ¿Has venido? - intente mostrarme serio pero no creo que mi cara lo demostrara. Si podía quedar mirandola solamente y babear creo que lo haria pero sería muy notorio.

- Si pero solo por Tommy - contesto ella apurando sus palabras. - él me convencio a que viniera y que luego de tantos años juntos no podiamos terminar asi.

Ella movía la cabeza y yo la movía siendo su espejo, buscaba algo inteligente que decir pero nada se me ocurria en aquel momento. Ella tenía aquel efecto en mi , nunca encontraba las palabras justas para decirle.

- ¿Hay algún lugar con menos ruido para que podamos hablar?

Escuche su pregunta y asenti con la cabeza , rapidamente pase mi mano por detras de su espalda y extendi mi brazo

- claro sigueme - le sonrei de costado.

Ambos caminamos por el boliche, subimos la escaleras alejandonos del gentio que bailaba en el piso inferior. La musica se escuchaba muy a los lejos y todo se encontraba más oscuro.

Se había creado un silencio , pero aquello no me importaba , Laurel estaba alli a mi lado y yo estaba alli en el lugar del cual nunca me tendría que haber movido.

- Siento haber dicho que deberías haber muerto , estuvo mal Ollie

- No, tienes razón y si pudiera yo hubiese ocupado su lugar - me moje el labio superior antes de modermelo

Ella se adelanto un par de pasos y se giro colocandose al frente mio.

-Quiero saber algo, pero me da miedo preguntartelo.

- Pregunta - dije en tono serio pero moviendo mis hombros

- ¿Cuando ella murió ?¿Sufrió?

Mis ojos se desviaron de Laurel y vino aquel recuerdo de Sarah siendo arrastrada por las olas , el mar se lahabia llevado en un segundo mientras me pedia ayuda.

- No - respondi sin mostrar ningun tipo de sentimiento. Yo tambien me preguntaba lo mismo que ella y esperaba que mi respuesta fuera real.

- Pienso en ella cada noche.

- y yo

Se hizo un nuevo silencio y susojos se encontrarón con los mios, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por su rostro y eso me hizo sonreir.

- entonces tenemos algo en común Ollie.

En aquel momento me hubiese gustado decirle muchas cosas, que teniamos mas que eso en común que nunca debía haberme ido , que debí haber estado a su lado , que debí haberle ahorrado todo aquel sufrimiento pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Menos ahora si pensaba en ser Robin Hood. No podía seguir lastimandola.

- Quizás es algo tonto lo que voy a decir, nunca pense en que telo diría pero si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre lo que te paso puedes contar conmigo, estoy aqui

La iba a abrazar, tenía que abrazarla mi cuerpo se iba avalanzado sobre ella , no se si queria que supiera todo lo que habia pasado en la isla pero daría cualquier cosa por hablar con ella como antes. Pero como dije la iba aabrazar , la alarma del movil se activo tenia que correr, Robin Hood tenia que correr.

Me saque el movil del bolsillo interno del traje y por lo visto el señor Hunt no quería cooperar con una buena causa. Eran las diez y la cuenta seguia con ceros en su haber.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, solo que tengo que hacer algo para alguien y el movil me esta avisando. - sonreí un poco forzado , aun tenía aquellas ganasinemsas de abrazarla pero no podía , tenia una mision que hacer y no la queria lastimar de nuevo.

- Entonces ve antes que te reten

- Laurel ...tú siempre has visto lo mejor de mi y ahora puedo verlo en tus ojos, me miras y sé que te estas preguntado si esa isla me ha hecho mejor persona pero lo siento, no es asi ...- di un par de pasos hacia atras - Es por ti , no te acerques a mi no quiero hacerte daño de nuevo porque puede ser peor - me estaba obligando a caminar , una parte de todo eso era cierto , yo no quería dañarla no de nuevo y que fuera peor - Tengo una fiesta y cinco años de libertinaje que recuperar ...

Estaba dispuesto a irme a correr pero ella se acerco a mi segura aunque en sus ojos había tristeza.

- Sabes Oliver, te equivocas esa isla si te ha cambiado ahora eres sincero

Ella me miro fijamente en los ojos y podía sentir como el corazón se me volvía a partir, laisla no me habia hecho sincero. Esa isla me habia hecho ser peor persona , era un monstruo , un asesino pero no era sincero.

Me tomé dos minutos para recuperarme y sali de aquel boliche llendome por la parte dea cocina pero aparecio mi baby sister de la nada.

- ¿Necesita ayuda señor Queen?

- No, solo quiero estar a solas - le sonrei intentando poner mi mejor cara de niño bueno

- Le creiria señor Queen pero me temo que es uno de sus cuentos chinos.

- Bien ...

- Entonces volvamos a la fiesta

Seguí la mano de Diggle para ir hacia la puerta que iba hacia la fiesta pero al intentar abrirla no pude

- esta cerrado masculle

Él confiado dio un paso hacia adalente para probar y en ese momento lo tome del brazo haciendole una llave para dejarlo inconciente. Lo sentía por Dix pero no me gustaba que me estuvieran siguiendo.

Luego de dejar a mi guarda espalda en un lugar seguro me cambie y fui hacia la azotea del edificio. Lo que no sabia Tommy cuando eligio mi fiesta aqui es que justo me habia dejado de paso para hacerle a mi nuevo amigo el señor Hunt.

La policia parecia esperar a alguien, rodeaba todo el frente pero eso no me iba a impedir nada. Una de mis flechas se clavo cerca de la ventana de la oficia de aquella importante lacra.

Entre en el lugar apague las luces y use el acensor , ya habia contando cuantos custodio tenia para cuidarle sus espaldas asi que cuando las puertas de metal se abrieron de par en par cada una de mis flechas fue bajando un custodio.

Como no siempre tenia que haber un tipo con una metralleta que solo tiraba al aire, mala punteria sin luz. Asi que deje que se le acabarán las munciones y cuando pude lo agarre para tirarlo contra la puerta de vidrio y que la atravesara. No me gustaría ser él.

Mi escudo humano cayo en el piso mientras tiraba a una flecha al otro custodio de que estaba del lado de adentro junto a Hunt hasta que me pude acercar al señor importante y quedar frente a frente a él.

- Has fallado.- le dije usando mi distorcionador de voz- no has depositado el dinero.

Pero en aquel momento no sabia de donde diablos aparecio un tipo que cayo sobre mi , demonios me habia faltado un custodio.

Hunt corrio en direccion de la salida mientras me tenía entretenido su gorila.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve pelando con este tipo hasta que pude tirarle una de mis flechas y este me tiro con su arma justo en mitad del pecho haciendome caer en el piso.

Cinco minutos más hasta que pude sacarme la bala y la policia llegaba al lugar.

- genial - murmure mientras me levantaba del suelo y me tiraba por la ventana tirando una de mis flechas para usarla de canopy hasta el otro edificio.

Al llegar al edificio de mi fiesta seguia corriendo, por suerte no tenía ninguna herida visible mas que el disparo que por suerte el chaleco paro. Un moreton nuevo a mi coleccion.

Me cambie rapidamente y me escabulli en mi fiesta.

- Por orden de la policia esta fiesta queda cancelada - escuche la voz del papá de Laurel y avance hasta él

- Pero oficial esta es una fiesta privada

- Tu robin Hood estuvo en el edificio del frente , el cual pertenece a la compañia de Adama Hunt ¿Sabes quien es?

- No y tampoco se que es Twilight

- Pues es un millonario con una empresa , me extraña que no sean amigos Queen

- Lo siento he estado fuera de la ciudad un par de años pero lo agregare a mi lista de ¿Facebook?

- Muy gracioso Queen , estamos buscando a tu encapuchado.

- Me parece muy bien ...sabe que - me gire sobre mis talones - Todo aquel que sepa sobre el chico de capucha y lo atrape yo mismo le dare dos millon de dolares.

Me volvi para mirar al padre de Laurel pero no estaba muy feliz por mi ayuda

- Haz como que eres el chico bueno Queen pero ¿Intentaste salvar a mi hija? ¿Intentaste salvar a Sarah?

El aire me volvio a faltar , yo quise salvarla , realmente lo quise pero no pude ¿Como explicar que no pude salvarla ? Que hubiese preferido que ella estuviera aqui

El otro oficial se llevo a Quentin y Tommy solo me miraba . No podía dejar mi actuación a medio camino asi que me subi a uno de los parlantes cuando los oficiales se fueron

- He amigos , porque todos tan serios que esto es una fiesta , vamos tequila para todos

Al bajarme de alli mi mejor amigo me miraba extrañado.

- Es curioso no que justo el chicoeste de la capucha verde hubiese estado alla y nosotros aqui Ollie, se que yo elegi el lugar pero tu me ayudaste ¿No serás amigo de él?

- Vamos Tommy

- De verdad ¿Que te paso en esa isla?

- Muchas cosas - sacudi la cabeza - y no quiero hablar de eso - le di unpequeño golpecito en el hombro y lo deje alli

Esa noche no fui hacia mi casa directamente sino que camine hasta llegar a los Glades a mi cueva , desde alli y con mis computadoras comence a ser la transación que el señor Hunt no quizo hacer. Sus 40 millones ahora eran mios y yo si les iba a dar buen uso.

Habia una foto de Robert sobre el escritorio, yo no sabía quien eran sus socios pero me estaba dandola impresion que ahora si lo sabía o lo estaba por averiguar. El unico acto heroíco que parecia que habia hecho fue ...mejor no acordarme. Aun cerraba los ojos y veía la pistola en su cien.

Tenía que quitarme aquella vista de mi mente. Deje la computadora trabajara y sali de nuevo con el traje . Ya que estaba por los glades podía hacer una visita a ...Laurel. Simplemente mirarla.

Me acomode en la escalera de auxilio viendo su auto, un par de segundo que la viera y ...

Para mi desgracia no estaba sola, ahi venia al lado de Tommy , ambos se reían. Se veían felices tal vez no pueda ser de nuevo su novio pero si su amigo. Ella sabe que la isla me cambio y me cambio mucho pero temo mostrarle lo que soy.


End file.
